I don't know if sorry is enough this time
by Fallenangel081492
Summary: In a moment of rage, Tyler hits Jeremy. Can Jeremy forgive him? Oneshot. Jyler.


I don't know if sorry is enough this time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I own only this oneshot plot. **

Tyler's POV:

"Why did you do it?" Jeremy asked me with tears streaming down his cheek. I just stood there, standing over him. He was on the ground. _Did I put hims there?_ I didn't remember. His lip was bleeding.

"Jer." I whispered, kneeling down. "Jer, talk to me." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, pulling away from me. "You don't get to touch me again."

I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes as I watched him sob and pull his legs to his chest. He wiped the blood off of his mouth. Staring at it, he started to sob harder.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me.

"Why did you do it, Tyler? Why did you hit me?" he asked again, finally looking up at me. His lip was split in down the middle.

"I don't know." I whispered. That wasn't true. I knew. I hit him because she was all over him. That slut, Vickie. She was all over him and he let her. Let her touch him in the way only I was allowed to. So I hit him. But I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to.

"Jer, I didn't..." I started, but I couldn't get the rest out. He looked over at me with such hurt in his eyes. I wanted to hold him, tell him that I didn't mean it. That I was sorry. That I loved him. But I couldn't. I just sat there. I sat there as he got up, dusted himself off, and walked away.

He turned back. I thought that he was coming back to tell me that he forgave me. That he knew I didn't mean it. But he didn't. He threw something at me. I looked at it where it landed on the ground. It was the necklace that I had given him on out six week anniversery.

"We're over. Tyler. I don't want to see you ever again." He said as he started to run.

"But I'm sorry." I whispered to the cloud of dust he kicked up.

Jeremy's POV

I ran. For the first time ever, I ran from Tyler Lockwood. I never ran when he hit me before we started to do whatever we were doing. But now? He hits me once and I run like a little girl. I ran all the way home. Straight up the stairs, into my room. Elena was out with Stefan, and Aunt Jenna was at a meeting or something.

I slipped down the door to the floor, sobbing. In seven weeks, Tyler had reduced me to a sniveling idiot. _God, I hate him! i hate him!_ A small part of me thought. But that part was outvoted by the rest of me. I knew that that wasn't true. I loved him. I love him, but how could he?

I heard a door slam down stairs. _Elena must be home_. There was a knock at my bedroom door. I knew that if I didn't open it, she would start to freak out on me. So I got up off of the floor, wiped my eyes and opened the door.

But it wasn't Elena, it was Tyler. And he just stood there sobbing. I wanted to hold him so badly. To tell him that I was okay, that it was okay. But it wasn't. And we weren't.

"Baby, I'm so so so sorry." He sobbed, crumbling at my feet. He gripped my legs tightly and held on, his body ripped with sobs.

"Tyler, let go." I said, trying to step out of his grip.

"No, not until you forgive me." he said, getting up. He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. I was fighting to get away. I just wanted him to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he chanted over and over again. I stopped fighting and let him hold me. I could have pulled away, but I couldn't bring myself to do. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Tyler, I don't know if sorry is enough this time." I said, as he held me tight.

"I know. And I know I will spend the rest of my life trying to get you to forgive me, but please, please don't leave me. I need you." He sobbed again.

"I'm not leaving you." I said, pulling my head up.

"Promise?" He whispered, his lips just inches from mine. I kissed him swiftly and surely. I knew he didn't mean to hit me. I knew he'd never do it again.

"Promise." I said, pulling away to look into his eyes. His lips captured mine again. I felt something cold slip around my neck. I broke the kiss to see Tyler latching his necklace around my neck.

"I think you dropped this." He said, with a smile.

"It's never coming off again." I promised, capturing his lips again.

"I love you." He sighed into my mouth.

"I love you more." I said as we made our way into my room. I knew he was sorry. And just this once, it was enough.


End file.
